December 29th, 1973
Meet and Greet Ikiryo's abrupt departure from his fellow Strangers leads him further into his investigation into the whereabouts of his missing friend, Dr. Kurashima. His trail leads to the San Francisco Academy of Sciences. A place the good doctor visited months before his disappearance. Perhaps there is some more information among his peers. Ikiryo is greeted by a young intern at the Academy, Caleb Simmons. Kenji is here to meet with his senior scientist, Dr. James Bannon. Prodigy pushes his glasses up, his expression uneasingly blank. Caleb nods his head to Kenji as a greeting. "Hello. I am Caleb Simmons. You are here to see Dr. Bannon?" Caleb holds his hand out, apparently not devoid of social graces. Ikiryo arrives looking all smart, probably spruced himself up a little bit. He gives the intern a friendly smile as he takes the hand, shaking it lightly. "Kenji Hayato. And yes, I am." Behind the pair, a maintenance man is installing a large, heavy plaque that seems to be made of solid gold. He strains and grunts as he raises it up onto a wooden base. The entry hall is positively abuzz with activity as people move and to and fro during the lunch hour. Prodigy takes his hand back, looking over Ikiriyo with a slight squint. "May I inquire as to why? I do hope you understand, Dr. Bannon is a busy man." Ikiryo looks over his shoulder for a moment, raising an eyebrow, before turning back. "I'm here to interview Dr. Bannon. I'm writing an article about the ramifications of our modern day sciences." Prodigy considers his words for a moment before giving a nod of approval. "I understand. I will go alert Dr. Bannon of your arrival." He was pretty sure he wasn't who he said he was, or at least hiding something. Caleb turns to make his way towards Bannon's office, pausing mid step. "Oh" He turns to face Kenji "Welcome to SMASH." In a moment of cinematically appropriate timing, the maintenance worker gets the sign up and mounted just as Caleb says that. He steps back to appreciate his work before giving the plaque a shine with a rag. Ikiryo turns to look at the plaque again, gazing at it intently. Caleb leads Kenji through the busy halls of the Academy, there's are several small labs working and visible through safety glass. The place is like an ant hive of Science. Ikiryo turns away from the plaque, following neatly after Caleb. "If I may ask, what can you tell me about SMASH?" as he walks, his gaze is all over the place, trying to take in as much as possible. Prodigy gestures to the labs as they move past, speaking in a very informative tone. "Mathematics, physics, biology, chemistry. That is what SMASH is about, Kenji. SMASH is here so that the minds of the world can learn and be inspired. The world has many mysteries, and it is down to people like those within SMASH to discover them. We aid adventurers and fund research. We're a community of intellect, you could say." He finishes, continuing to lead him through the rather impressive building towards Dr. Bannon's lab. Ikiryo nods along, arms held casually at his side. "It sounds very interesting, commendable. And Dr. Bannons place in this?" Prodigy nods at the question, answering in an almost practiced manner, the respect of his teacher shining through. "Dr. Bannon is a genius in his own right, and contributes to many projects, but he is one the main sources of funding for SMASH, if not -the- source. Dr. Bannon is rather wealthy." A smoked glass door with the words "Dr. James Bannon" stencilled onto it stands half opened at the end of the hall, the faint sound of some kind of electric motor whirring buzzes down towards them. Ikiryo turns to Caleb, raising an eyebrow, smiling a little. "He sounds busy?" Prodigy places his knuckles on the door, looking at Kenji. "Always is." Caleb knocks loudly. "Dr. Bannon, a journalist is here to interview you regarding science in the modern world." Dr. James Bannon 's voice sounds a bit strained. "Caleb! Come in here right away. It's Unit B again!" Prodigy closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. "It is trying to strangle you, again?" A large robotic arm is mounted onto a table in the center of the office. It's approximately 3 feet in length, the 'hand' portion of it is currently engaged in squeezing Dr. Bannon's shoulder in what looks like an uncomfortable manner. Dr. James Bannon: It's the hydraulics again, turn it off. Turn if off! Ikiryo just looks like WHAT. "Would you like...a hand?" Prodigy enters the room, walking over calmly and turning down a dial at the base of the arm. "Always willing to lend a hand, sir." The large arm, slowly releases pressure with a hydraulic hisssss. Dr. Bannon composes himself and looks over 'Unit B' again. Dr. James Bannon: It's these new chips from Japan. They're so delicate. Dr. James Bannon turns to Kenji. "Hello. You're the reporter from Tokyo, aren't you?" Ikiryo nods, offering Bannon his hand. "Yes, Kenji Hayato." Dr. James Bannon returns the handshake. "Caleb, the door if you would." Bannon lowers his voice slightly. "You're the one aren't you?" Ikiryo blinks, looking from one direction, to the other. "I'm not sure what you mean?" he answers, hesitantly. Dr. James Bannon waits for the door to be closed and then continues. Prodigy moves to shut the door, blinking at James; words. He knew about the visitor? Dr. James Bannon: I was a friend of Dr. Kurashima. He and I shared a love for robotics. We phoned each other long distance every opportunity we could. Touched base, shared our thoughts. Until about six months ago, Kojiro vanished without a trace. I was worried sick for my friend. I even went to Tokyo myself to find him. No luck. Dr. James Bannon: Then a few nights ago I received a call here at my office, it was Kojiro. He was terrified, babbling about some kind of cult. He told me there was a man he helped escape from them. A very special kind of man. Then he was cut off. Dr. James Bannon: It's you, isn't it? Ikiryo pauses for an agonising moment, looking as if he's debating lying, or somehow avoiding the answer. He eventually sighs. "Yes, Dr. Kurashima helped me escape from the SILENCE cult. And then he was taken, I have been trying to find him." Dr. James Bannon: Something happened to you during the Event didn't it? I knew I wasn't the only one! Caleb, didn't I tell you? Ikiryo nods. "A lot happened." he casts a sidelong look at Caleb, and then back to Bannon. Prodigy rubs his chin, looking at Unit B. "You did. I figured the Event changed things. What do you know about the Event, mr. Hayato?" "We're friends here. Don't worry. Something big is happening. I can feel it. Can you feel it too? Like something in the air?" James looks excited, he's ranting slightly. Prodigy: Dr. Bannon, calm down. You are letting it get to you, again. Dr. James Bannon: I'm sorry, I know, I know. But you feel it too, surely? Ikiryo: I do not know much. Only what was done to me. And what has happened to others. Prodigy: Others? Dr. James Bannon: Others?!? There are MORE? This is .... Dr. James Bannon: Wonderful! Just wonderful! Prodigy: And yes I have felt it, doctor. It is just...a familiar feeling to me. Ikiryo: coughs, like he'd said something he shouldn't have. "Dr Bannon. I hate to interupt your..." he trails off. "But I am here to find Dr. Kurashima." Dr. James Bannon: Yes, yes. Of course. There's a special kind of material that Kojiro used in his robotics. If his captors are making him build for them, then they're buying from a single supplier here in California. Give me a few days to ask around and we'll nail these SILENCE people's location down. Dr. James Bannon: SMASH has a ranch. Upstate. If you could meet me there in a few days, we've prepared a place where people affected by the Event can be observed safely. We would love to get some data on whoever you can convince to come down. Ikiryo 's expression breaks into one of earnest relief. "Thank you, Dr. Bannon." he pasues for a moment at the last bit. "Observed?" Dr. James Bannon starts writing out an address on a notepad. "Caleb. If you could go with our friend, make our case to these...Others." Dr. James Bannon: Nothing sinister. We simply want as much data on the Event and it's effects as we can gather. We've noticed a broad spectrum of effects caused and we'd like to get a feel for what exactly is out there. Dr. James Bannon: There's a small research team up there, all people I trust implicitly. Prodigy blinks, taken off guard by the proposal. "Me? I...yes. Of course. What should I take with me?" Ikiryo nods slowly. "...If you are a friend of Kurashima." he nods again, seemingly pleased enough. Dr. James Bannon: Whatever you need to make the trip up to the ranch, Caleb. A spare car, clothes, some petty cash. Maybe a few of your gadgets to work on while you're up there. Prodigy: I will take the Spider and some smaller projects, then. Dr. James Bannon: Excellent, I'll see you boys in a few days then. We'll find where they're keeping Kojiro and see if we can't figure out exactly what's happened to us. Dr. James Bannon turns to his desk and proceeds to flip through his roledex. "I'll get on this right away. Adventure is afoot, boys!" Ikiryo looks at Bannon like he's kinda crazy, before smiling. "Thank you" Prodigy takes the case for his glasses from a pocket, putting them away. "An odd feeling. The next few years will be interesting." Dr. James Bannon pats Caleb on the back. "That they will, that they will." TO BE CONTINUED. Category:Session Logs